Power Rangers Lighting Thunder
by SanSan3
Summary: Una nueva historia de Power Ranger,en un mundo alterno mounstros del Hiperespacio vienen a asechar la Tierra,solamente algunos adolecentes que poseen el poder pueden detenerlos. Estos son los Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder!
1. Introduccion,los nuevos Power Rangers

**Power Rangers:Lighting Thunder**

PD:Power Rangers no son de mi propiedad son de Saban y Toei.

**Capitulo 1:Introduccion,los nuevos Power Rangers.**

Shone,levantate hijo.-Le gritaba su Mamá.-Es el primer dia de de unos minutos Shone estaba vestido para irse a desayunar,en no menos de 5 minutos se comio todo y se fue.

Al llegar a la secundaria,todos estaban saludandose y dandose abrazos por volverse a cambio Shone no conocia a nadie porque se habia cambiado a esta secundaria,tan solo queria ir a sus clases,no era sociable y no le importaba tener amigos,realmente se sentia solo,pero decidio que los amigos serian una distraccion.

Ya llegando a su salon,tocaron el timbre de clases la profesora lo presento a la clase diciendo:-Muy bien alumnos sientense por favor,este es Shone,el nuevo,por favor tratenlo bien.

A su primera vista estaban:Los populares,los nerds,y los nomales,se sento y empezaron las clases... y termino el primer dia,pero algo pasaba,Shone en su interior sentia que algo iba mal,pero decidio ignorarlo,cuando iba saliendo vio a un mounstro y vio cuatro personas peleando con pronto algo rojo salio de el y fue volando donde estaban los demas y de su mano un morpher salio y se transformo diciendo Transformacion Thunder,cubre mi cuerpo de poder,Power Ranger Lighting Thunder otros al unisono dijieron:Que!.Aparece Espada de Luz,de pronto aparecio una espada cubierta de luz y combatiendo al mounstro Shone lo derroto con su ataque especial:El Rayo Celestial.

Luego de haberlo vencido los demas estaban en shock hasta que por fin Shone los desperto,se destransformo y les dio la mano a cada uno presentandose.

Luego se fue a su casa y durmio como si no hubiera un mañana...

¿Quienes seran esos misteriosos chicos? ¿De donde vinieron esos mounstros? Esto sera respondido en el segundo capitulo

**Bien chicos,aqui esta terminada la primera parte de Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Hasta Otra.**

**Nos leemos. by SanSan3~**


	2. Los Otros

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Disclaimer:(No se si me equivoque en lo de "Disclaimer" pero aqui va) Power Rangers no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Saban y Toei.

Capitulo 2: Los otros.

**He vuelto, mundo cruel, pueden atacarme todo lo que quieran.**

El dia siguiente luego de verse por primera vez los Ligthing Thunder, aun no saben como el se convirtio en el Ligthing Thunder Red y como sabe transformarse. Pero sabian que le habian conocido, no sabian donde pero le conocian. Pero decidieron dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en las tareas y la secun. Por otro lado Shone seguia sin darse cuenta de que ya conocia a estos. Ya en descanso Shone se tropieza con Mika, una amiga del pasado. El y ella se disculpan y enseguida se reconocen, se saludan y almuerzan juntos...

Mientras tanto en la Base Eviss...

(Gritos).-AHHHHHH. Esos malditos Ligthing Thunder, siempre derrotando a los Zureros, ¡¿Por qúe no dejan de entrometerse?!... .-No grites tanto Titero, que me dejaras sorda.

.-Lo siento Rosestank, pero es que estoy tan furioso. .-Te entiendo, ahora cuando comenzamos los preparativos para la boda... .-Luego de derrotar a los Ligthing Thunder. (Cara de Furia) .-Pero Titero... .-Es mi ultima palabra. Zureros ataquen!

En la secundaria...

.-Miku, cuanto tiempo. .-Como te ha ido. .-Bastante bien... y a ti .-Bien. .- Que bueno. De pronto suena algo y los dos al mismo tiempo dicen: .-Me tengo que ir. Llegan y se dicen unos a otros .-Vete! Ponete a salvo. Ambos dicen: Transformacion Thunder, cubre mi cuerpo de poder. .-Ligthing Thunder Red/Pink. Cuando oyeron esto el uno del otro dijieron: .-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Luego sin decir nada se pusieron en posicion de lucha y atacaron con sus respectivas armas:La Espada de Luz y El Laser Relampago... Luego de ganar los otros no habian llegado. Cuando ya llegaron los otros todo ya estaba hecho y deshecho.

.-Destransformacion Thunder. Dijieron todos. Ya estando destransformados se miraron y se reconocieron instantamente.

Todos se abrazaban y se saludaban y estaban contentos sabiendo que estaba todo el grupo reunido, pelearian como nunca antes...

.-**LIGTHINGS THUNDERS, YA VERAN LO QUE SE LES ESPERA...**

**Bien aqúi termina el segundo capitulo de Ligthing Thunder espero que les haya gustado y hasta el otro capitulo.**

**CHAOOOOOOOOO.**

**by SanSan3~**


	3. Capitulo Extra: Biografias (Rangers)

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Biografias de los Personajes.(Rangers)

**Shone Callister:Ranger:** Ligthing Thunder Red **Rango: **Lider del equipo **Armas: **Espada de Luz, Blaster Thunder.

**Shone es el nuevo en la clase y casi no tiene amigos, hasta que se convirtio en el Ligthing Thunder Red donde se reencontro con sus viejos amigos para luchar contra Titero y su ejercito...**

**Shone es aventurero, alegre y no teme defender a quienes le importa. Es un gran amigo, el te escuchara y te ayudara, tiene un corazón de oro y leal. (16)**

**Daiki Haru:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Blue **Rango: 2ndo** al mando **Armas**: Arco del Aqua, Blaster Thunder.

**Daiki es el listo del equipo, el favorito de los profes. Cuando se convirtio en un Power Ranger no lo podia creer, ellos eran sus idolos favoritos. Y ahora que es uno tiene una mision por delante. Salvar el mundo para proteger a los que quiere.**

**Daiki es un buen chico, pero lamentablemente casi nadie lo nota por eso el se siente triste y siendo un Power Ranger este se desestresa y solo tiene un objetivo. Proteger a los que necesita. Daiki es inteligente y atento. Sabe como son los deberes de un Power Ranger y como hacerlos. (16)**

**Lucas Starr:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Green **Rango: 3ero **al mando **Armas: **Hacha Relampago, Blaster Thunder.

**Lucas es el fuerte, el mas leal del equipo. El hermano de Miku. Sabe tratar con las chicas pero no se cree popular y no le importa eso, Lucas es uno de los mejores amigos que podrian tener y nunca te difraudara. **

**Lucas es alegre,popular según sus amigos pero no le importa eso, siempre puedes contar con el y nunca te traicionara. El ama a su hermanita pequeña ya que es la unica aparte de sus amigos con que puede contar. (16)**

**Miku Starr:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Pink **Rango: 4ta** al mando

**Armas:** Laser Relampago, Blaster Thunder.

**Miku es la hermanita pequeña de Lucas, es pequeñita pero con un gran corazon. Ella siente algo por Shone pero no se atreve a decirselo.**

**Miku es bastante inqueta, no teme ensuciarse y lucha para proteger a los que quiere. Ella haria cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Ella es bastante cariñosa, te ayuda cuando lo necesitas y te entendera. (15)**

**Bien, hasta aqui llegan estas biografias de los Rangers y El proximo día de los villanos**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**CHAOOOOOOO**

**by SanSan3~**


	4. Capitulo Extra: Biografias (Villanos)

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Biografias de los villanos

**Títero:**Rango:Lider

Títero era un ex-Ligthing Thunder de hace 100.000 millones de años,cuando el nacio tuvo el sello Thunder y a la vez el sello Eviss.

Cuando este tenia 16 el sello Eviss empezo a consumirlo hasta convertirlo (Hasta ese entonces era Ligthing Thunder Red) hasta transformarlo en un mounstro.

Títero es astuto, sin piedad y siempre va un paso mas adelante y tiene cierto interes en quien ocupa su cargo.

**Rosestank (Rosa):**Rango:2nda al mando

Rosestank es una media-humana vampiresa y ex-comandante de el ejercito.

Al igual que Títero ella nacio con el sello con el sello Eviss.

Pero ella tiene otra faceta amable, juguetona y amistosa cuya no ha mostrado, tambien se convierte en humana.

**Kriss:**Rango:3ero al mando

Kriss era un humano común y corriente hasta que una sustancia química lo convirtio en un Eviss que Títero encontro.

Kriss es el creador de los Zureros y su arsenal.

Kriss ama en secreto a Rosestank (forma humana sin saber que es ella) también se puede transformar en humano.

**Zureros:**Rango:Mandados

Los Zureros son los mounstros "mandados" de todos los dias

Negros y Blancos son de color.

Estos forman el Mega-Zurero

**Y eso es todo, creo que alguien dira y los generales del dia, puees sera una sorpresa para todos xD.**

**Nos leemooos.**

**by SanSan3~**


End file.
